


Familiar Territory

by Nanfreak (Nan_Golden)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_Golden/pseuds/Nanfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending of Kiss Kiss Bang Bang - what if Jack and John didn't get interrupted during their brawl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Territory

Jack realized that chemistry had never been an issue between them as he and John crashed onto a table; it tipped over, knocking Jack on top of John. Jack took advantage and pinned John down with an arm across his throat. John looked amused by Jack’s efforts, and then bucked upwards, upsetting Jack’s balance. They grinned maniacally at each other, John’s grin bloody from a split lip.

“You’re putting on weight?” John taunted.

“You’re losing your hair?” Jack retorted.

Jack strained forward, lips slightly pursed as if he was about to kiss John, at the last moment however, he changed tactics and head butted John viciously.

“Son of bitch!” John swore and his hands flew up to his bleeding nose. Drops of blood landed on Jack’s face. It was good to have blood that wasn’t his on him, Jack pressed down memories of the Master. Jack laughed and hauled John up by his lapels.

“Getting soft, are we?” Jack goaded before he slammed John through a screen partition.

“I’m not soft, mate, and neither are you.” John staggered upright and approached Jack warily. Jack froze, should he fight or fuck John? John was familiar territory, god how he had missed having a sexual partner from his time. This era was so backward and prudish about sex. He and John were from the same time. Once he and John had been so alike.  
John didn’t require any explanations, evasions or care.

John ran his fingers down Jack’s greatcoats lapels.

“What are you wearing?” John smirked. John should talk, Jack’s coat looked understated next to John’s vermillion travesty. Anger flared in Jack, he had earned the right to wear his coat; John’s coat was vanity combined with questionable taste.

“Captain Jack Harkness, note the stripes.” Jack snapped at John.

“Captain John Hart, note the sarcasm.” John quipped back. Captain John Hart? Captain of what? John was– yet again– trying to drive Jack insane. Bastard.

“Hey, I worked my way up through the ranks.” Jack retorted. The only thing John worked his way through was a bottle.

“I bet the ranks were very grateful. I need a fuck.” John smirked and scratched his nails down the hardness in Jack’s pants. Oh goddess yes, Jack needed a fuck. He needed to forget everything from the past year and ignore the present, Torchwood included. John loved rough sex and Jack was going to take advantage of that weakness.

Jack had once loved the joy of violence, the glee he had felt torturing and shooting those animals in the Beacons, had been carefully hidden from his team. He had fantasized for days on end about bestowing some deserved vengeance on the Master and his soldiers. That there were far fewer dead in his wake was proof of his new and better nature.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Jack grinned and wretched John against him, kissing him hard, tasting the blood that was still trickling out of John’s nose and lips. He sucked John’s lower split lip into his mouth and teased the gash with his tongue.

“Easy there,” John protested. “Those lips have launched a thousand ships.” Jack glared down at John. Whatever John saw in Jack’s gaze made him decide that it would be better to yield this time. John pressed his lips to Jack’s again while tearing at Jack’s belt.

“Not yet,” Jack shoved John’s hands away. Jack unbuckled John belt and holster and unzipped his fly, pushing down his jeans to release his cock. John flinched when his weapons clattered to the floor. Jack was glad the John never wore underwear. Jack motioned to John to brace himself against the bar. He knelt in front of John and began to suck the head of his cock, painting it with bloody streaks, faintly discernable against the purple flesh.

John grasped Jack’s head and pulled him down roughly, Jack obligingly sucked more of John’s cock into his mouth then eased it down his throat, his nails scoring John’s hips. John cried out hoarsely and twitched in Jack tight grip. John was the one getting the blowjob, but Jack was the one who was in control.

Jack’s heartbeat pulsed in his head, he felt high and giddy on adrenaline and lust. He pulled off of John’s cock and concentrated on tracing the prominent veins and leaking slit with his tongue. Jack could dimly hear John curse; clearly it had been awhile since he had a blowjob of Jack’s caliber.

Jack wanted to speed things up, John didn’t deserve a leisurely blowjob. Jack massaged John’s perineum and sucked his balls. He felt John fighting off his orgasm, not wanting to give Jack the satisfaction of coming too quickly. Showing impressive self-control, John managed to hold out for several more minutes before coming with a grunt and a gasped “Goddess!”

“Don’t get an even bigger ego then you already have,” John panted out. “You cheated.”

John steadied himself and turned around. “Fuck me,” John ordered.

Jack sidled up to John’s back, pressing his erection against John’s arse. He traced John’s ear with his lips, his breath pungent with the scent of semen and blood.

“You need to go. I don’t want you on my territory,” Jack whispered gleefully and braced himself for the next round.

Chemistry had never been an issue between them.


End file.
